Flashbang
A flashbang (also known as a stun grenade) is a small explosive device that, when thrown, emits a large flash of light and a very loud bang that temporarily blinds and deafens those affected in the vicinity. They are commonly used by military and special police forces in house clearing and surgical raids. Battlefield 2 The Flashbang is a gadget featured in the Battlefield 2: Special Forces expansion for the Assault kit. It functions just like normal, as they blind and deafen anyone caught within the blast radius. This effect is amplified on targets using night vision goggles. It also affects teammates, even if friendly fire is turned off. A total of three flashbangs are given to the player. Gallery 800px-BF2Flashbang.JPG|The flashbang in gameplay. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The XM84 Stun Grenade is a gadgets featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, issued to the Special Ops kit. Singleplayer The stun grenades prove very useful to distract enemies on the way to an objective, or when engaging in close quarters combat. Multiplayer Stun grenades can be used to blind and disorient enemies. The flash ignores cover and penetrates through walls, making the only way to avoid being blinded is by looking away. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Singleplayer Flashbangs are not available for use by the player but they do appear in the singleplayer campaign as traps. The traps in the mission Upriver trigger flashbangs which temporarily blinds the player and attracts the attention of a number of Latin American Militiamen who then ambush the squad. In No One Gets Left Behind, there are a few traps armed with flashbangs. When the player meets up their squad and looks down on the first camp, the player can go right or left. There is a little hidden way that ends at the first prisoner the player can rescue. On this way, there are three flashbang traps that the player can disarm. A flashbang is later used by a Russian soldier during Zero Dark Thirty, when the player enters a small sewer area around the end of the mission. It will only blind the player for about 3 seconds, even if the player is looking directly at the blast. Battlefield 3 Singleplayer Flashbangs make an appearance in Battlefield 3, again as a singleplayer-only gadget. The item is used during Operation Guillotine as the player storms the vaults of the bank in Tehran, to stun the enemies at the entrance of the elevator shaft. Also, several enemies on the same mission use flashbangs to serve as distractions for the player. Dima throws a flashbang at the computer room of the bank during Comrades to temporarily halt the insurgents guarding the nuclear case. It is used by Cole's squad in Night Shift while assaulting the presumed apartment complex that Faruk Al-Bashir is hiding in. The weapon makes its final appearance with enemies using flashbangs against the player in The Great Destroyer. Co-Op In The Eleventh Hour, flashbang grenades are scripted to be used by enemies at certain points in the mission. Voice clips from the playable character and his partner gives the player some early warning of their deployment. Flash grenades are also used in the mission, Drop 'Em Like Liquid, by the friendly teams rescuing the hostages at held in the two buses and final building with the HVT. Gallery 800px-BF3-Flashbang-1.jpg|A stun grenade in Blackburn's hand. Battlefield 4 The M84 Flashbang is a grenade featured in Battlefield 4. It is the fifth unlockable grenade, after the M18 Smoke Grenade and before the Hand Flare. A grenade launcher variant (the 40mm Flashbang) is also available. The M84 greatly blinds players that see the its detonation, and suppresses those caught in the blast area.. Flashbangs detonate about 1.5 seconds after being thrown. The blast from a flashbang causes very slight damage to infantry, but only at very close range. Although the blast is blinding, objectives and spotting icons can still be seen through the glare. If there is any object between the player and the flashbang itself, they may be spared from its effects. The player can also use IRNV and FLIR optics after being flashed to reduce the blinding effect of the Flashbang, although both sights will be blinded if the flash is seen through them. Asides from blinding foes, the M84 can also be used to detonate explosives, such as Claymore mines or C4 charges. If the M84 triggered an explosive which kills another player, the Flashbang will credited with the kill. Patch History All grenades were rebalanced with Battlefield 4's Fall 2014 patch to reduce grenade spamming. To this end, the M84's resupply time from an Ammunition Box was increased from 5 seconds to 9, the same amount of time as the M18 Smoke Grenade. Gallery BF4_M84.png|'M84 Flashbang' Flashbang.jpg|A player affected by a flashbang. Battlefield Hardline The M84 Flashbang is a weapon featured in Battlefield Hardline. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, if one looks closely at a flashbang near a tripwire, the name "Global Decal" is written on there, meaning that this (fictional) company manufactured them. Also, the phrase "Made with pride in Sweden." is written as well, which is a reference to the country DICE is located in. Category:Grenades Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Explosives Category:Grenades of Battlefield 3 Category:Grenades of Battlefield 4 Category:Grenades of Battlefield Hardline Category:Grenades of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat